


英雄崇拜

by Dalasy_Van



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 金主约稿，水晶公x私设光战，内含攻受双方都被抹布的情节。光战是金主家的oc
Kudos: 3





	英雄崇拜

人们崇拜英雄。

他们或是尊敬，或是喜爱，或是……渴望。

当人们用憧憬的目光注视着那位拯救世界白发精灵族时，夹杂着肉欲的恶意也在暗处滋生。

要把那位英雄大人搞到手比想象中容易，对“自己人”他总是不设防的，毕竟一直以来他接受的大多是人们的好意。

“不过我们也是好心啊，英雄大人一直为大家奔波着，偶尔也要爽一爽是不是？”

光之战士气得想要回嘴，被一个男人将手指插入口腔扒着他的嘴唇，让锡恩只能发出愤怒的呜呜声。那个一边插着他的肉穴一边用下流言语进行挑拨的男人见状发出了得意的笑声，顶了顶胯彰显自己肉棒的存在感。他这一动让阴茎和肉穴交合处的缝隙挤出不少精液，毕竟在这个男人之前他已经被好几个人操过了。

换做平时锡恩早就把那个掰着他嘴男人的手指咬断了，但是药物使他暂时失去了身体的控制能力，他只能任凭唾液顺着嘴角流下来，那模样很像张嘴伺机攻击的野兽。

“嘿，别像一条凶巴巴的小狗一样嘛，英雄大人。”有人注意到了他的表情，在他的臀部拍了一巴掌，在那圆润丰满的屁股上甚至漾起了臀浪，那人爱不释手的又捏了几下。而锡恩因为刺激猛地收紧了整颗屁股的肌肉，发出含糊不清的呻吟。

被这样一夹，男人射了出来，“真是有够紧的，完全想不到你已经被操烂了，这么喜欢老子的鸡巴？真是受宠若惊。”

锡恩发出不满的声音，他讨厌被人这样说。

“哈哈，少自作多情了，英雄大人不管是谁的老二都会这样热情挽留的，对不对啊？”锡恩越是生气，这群人就笑得越厉害。男人从锡恩体内退出来，那个被几轮操干的肉穴已经些许红肿，不用手指撑开就能维持住开合的状态了。那个不设防的后穴此刻保持着被撑大的形状，能看到粘稠的白精在穴口连着丝，并且缓慢地往外流。随着锡恩的颤动，精液滴落在地上，这让他的屁股看起来比平时可爱了好几倍。

几个鸡巴争先恐后的抵在锡恩的屁股洞，大家急不可耐的想把自己的屌塞进英雄的后穴，享受一把被英雄的屁股服侍的快感。跃跃欲试的男人们龟头分泌出不少前列腺液，和锡恩肉洞里的精液蹭在一起让男人们的鸡巴在屁股洞周围打滑，一不小心就有人的阴茎滑进门户大开的后穴，让锡恩发出媚人的呻吟。

趁锡恩张开嘴，有人把鸡巴捅进他的嘴穴，那人有些急躁，一下子用力过猛，结果在锡恩的脸颊上顶出一块鸡巴的形状。锡恩被呛的咳嗽，却被阴茎堵住了嘴，反倒把鸡巴含的更深了，堵的他满脸通红。

“当心他咬断你的老二。”有人这么说着。

强迫对方为自己口交的男人确实担心了起来，“那把那些东西拿出来？”

“好啊，我早就想和英雄大人好好玩玩了。”男人们用力拽着锡恩的头发迫使他扬起头，然后粗暴的把铁制的口枷塞进锡恩嘴里，牙齿与口枷激烈磕碰的时候锡恩可以尝到口腔里的血味。现在他的嘴巴被撑开，也没办法咬下去。龇牙咧嘴的样子看起来真的与笼中困兽无异。

“来来来，调教野兽最有用的就是鞭子了。”

男人拿着鞭子站在锡恩身后，锡恩隐约察觉到来自背后的威胁，不安的扭动了一下。男人一下抽打在锡恩的屁股上，把屁股洞里的精液都打得飞了出来。男人又抽了几鞭子在锡恩身上，他浑身颤抖着，喷出来的精液溅的到处都是。这让男人爽的全身的毛孔都张开了，那个拯救世界的，传说中的暗之战士像一条狗一样趴在自己身下被打得精液乱喷，没有男人能拒绝这景象。

他感觉老二硬的发疼，干脆脱了裤子又插进去了。锡恩比之前插入的感觉还要湿润柔软，仿佛他正在融化。

“喂，你怎么又干起来了。”他的同伙抱怨起来，“我们还有好玩的没拿出来慰劳英雄大人呢。”

男人退出来的时候把鞭子对折插进了锡恩的后穴，引得他差点稳不住身形趴倒在地上。他们从后面架起锡恩的身体，手指捻着他红的发亮的乳头，让人想到可口的果实。锡恩拥有比起一般男性过于丰满壮观的胸部，摸起来也并非是想象中坚硬的肌肉，而是柔软且富有弹性，当用手抓住那一大块性感的乳肉时，能感觉到乳头因此兴奋的更加硬挺，蹭着男人手指翘起，从指缝中漏出来。男人屈起手指按了按他的乳头，用指腹在上面反复摩擦。

察觉到锡恩因为舒适而颤抖，男人用指甲狠狠戳了一下他的乳孔，然后发狠地捏着他的乳头。锡恩发出痛呼，口水流的更多了。确信了他现在已经不能自如控制自己的口腔，男人把鸡巴再一次塞进锡恩的嘴里。

锡恩现在已经变得温顺，他也很懂得如何用舌头取悦男性。他通过吞咽用喉咙挤压男人的龟头，舌头包裹着柱身滑动。他用嘴唇包住阴茎的根部嘬吸，噘着嘴发出滋滋的水声。

“早点像这样老老实实的不就好了，妈的，还好下了药，不然非被打残不可。”男人抱怨着，揉了揉之前被光之战士抓伤的地方。

锡恩只想让他们尽快结束，等这些家伙心满意足以后就可以了。所以他选择先顺着这些人的意，而且那些道具让他感到难受，依照他以往的经验，当他表现好的时候，侵犯者会让他舒服一点，并且放松警惕。

“屁股都摇起来了，我们的鸡巴让英雄大人这么舒服真是荣幸啊。”

锡恩瞪着他们，男人们见状为他取下了口枷，“英雄大人有什么金玉良言，我们必定洗耳恭听。”

他们嬉皮笑脸的模样使锡恩恼火，“你们也太自我感觉良好了，药物的效果而已。”

男人们沉默了，他们互相对视，然后突然爆发出极大的笑声。他们笑了一会有些累了，才用因为大笑变得急促的口气说道，“可药效早就过了啊，英雄大人。自欺欺人的是您啊，这可太好笑了。”

锡恩目光呆滞的望着他们，脸色甚至有些发青。他试图动了动，发现果然不如当初那样无力。他想要挣脱后面那个在操弄他的男人，在往前挣扎的时候后穴居然猛的收缩了一下死死咬住了男人的性器，甚至自己的阴茎还射出一小股精液。

“天呐！”光之战士身体这副淫荡的反应让男人们激动的嚷嚷起来，“看来那位尊贵的大人是一个好的领导者和建设者，却不是一个好床伴，是不是？居然让英雄大人的身体这么饥渴。”

“闭嘴！！！！”

本来因为自己身体反应备受打击而变得老实的光之战士突然愤怒起来。

“哇，果然我们还是比不上那位大人，真让人伤心。”愤怒的光之战士几乎要扑上去了，一个冷冰冰的项圈突然从后面扣上了他的脖子。

“这东西和您很相配不是吗？毕竟您刚才努力榨取我们精液的样子真的很像狗。”那种嬉皮笑脸的声音又响起来了，袭击他的人用力扯了一下连在项圈上的链子，锡恩被猛的往后扯，反射性的干呕了一下。趁他恢复之前，男人激活了项圈上的魔力纹路，电击一般的痛楚立刻从脖子的皮肤传遍全身，夺走了他的反抗能力。

“让我们换个地方玩玩吧，喜欢四处冒险的英雄大人一定不会满足于同一个地方，好不容易请您来，可不能亏待了是不是？”男人拽着链子迫使锡恩跪趴在地上。对方显然想看英雄屈辱的模样，故意在屋子里兜圈子，好看他被迫爬行的姿态。大家围观锡恩的模样，还对他的表现评头论足，并且绘声绘色的描绘他现在身体的反应。强烈的羞耻感使他的怒气消散了大半，他低垂着头一言不发，想要尽力忽视蔓延全身的火烧感。

男人在走到一扇门前的时候停下了。突然有人上前拔出了插在锡恩屁股里的皮鞭，锡恩险些一头往前栽过去。看着那往外涌精液的屁股洞，男人们又有了新的主意。

“英雄大人一向不会拒绝大家的请求，所以现在表演一下自慰吧？我们可是超级想看暗之战士是怎么自慰的啊。”

那么多双眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，锡恩根本无法克服心里那到坎，在众目睽睽之下自慰。他紧抿着唇，脸色通红，显然无法下定决心。

“好啦，满足一下我们这个小愿望，就把门打开哦？”

有人的手有意无意般抚过锡恩脖子上的项圈，似乎是一种警告。看着显然已经因为餍足而变得懒散的男人们，锡恩在心底叹了口气，这事总算可以结束了。他犹豫了好一会，才磨磨蹭蹭的握住了自己的阴茎。

“原来英雄大人自慰也还是会用鸡巴的啊，看他刚才那样子我还以为会和女人一样插后面呢。”

“你这说的是什么话，英雄大人虽然很喜欢鸡巴，但也还是个男人啊。”

他们像是彼此交谈，眼睛却落在锡恩身上，每一句话都像是对着他在说，这让他几欲崩溃。那些贪婪的目光像一条条恶心的舌头正在舔遍他的全身，锡恩在目光的笼罩下动弹不得，手掌僵硬的握着阴茎，手指只是颤抖着，根本没办法让自己到达高潮。

“我们的英雄好像遇到了一些困难，可惜我们这些普通人心有余而力不足，没办法帮上您。”。男人装模作样的叹气，“要不您还是玩玩自己的后面吧，说不定能射得快一点？”

他感觉到人们的目光变得更专注了。锡恩痛苦的腾出一只手摸到屁股那里，手指抚摸过褶皱，然后把指头轻轻按进去。以他后穴现在的状态根本不需要扩张，他很轻松就能把手指整根插进去然后按压自己的敏感点。当他这样温柔的抚慰自己时，锡恩突然想起了那个人。这让他好受了一些，暂时可以忽略男人们令人难堪的目光，同时也让他进入了状态。没一会锡恩就身体发颤，发出可爱的喘息声，这显然是即将高潮的预兆。

“被我们看着玩后面有那么高兴吗？”

即使知道这是故意使他难堪，偏偏锡恩很容易被这种话打击。他僵硬的停下了手上的动作，男人上前狠狠打了他屁股几巴掌，锡恩立刻射精了，屁股里的精液也喷出来不少。因为被打屁股而高潮的锡恩暂时脱力的软下身子，任人把手指伸进他后面抠挖。男人们似乎在为他清理后穴，虽然很怀疑他们是否真的有这么好心，但他暂时没有余力去想别的事情。

“清理干净了，看来可以迎接我们的新朋友加入了。”

锡恩抬了一下眼皮，他没搞懂男人们是什么意思。只见面前那扇门被打开了，出现在面前的是绝对不想在此时此刻见到的人，无疑没有比现在更糟糕的情况了。

“刚才隔着门板听到英雄大人自慰好像已经硬了啊，两位真不愧是超级好伙伴呢。”

锡恩哆嗦着嘴唇，几次都没能成功发出音节。他的第一反应是抬起手赶快遮住自己的脸，避免看到对方的眼神，但他被这几个男人按住了。他能看到水晶公惨白的神色，随后在对方美丽的红瞳里也看到了自己糟糕至极的表情。一种绝望的窒息感紧紧裹住了他，锡恩只觉得眼前一阵发黑。

“别大眼瞪小眼了，你看我们的水晶公已经硬的不行了，作为为人们排忧解难的暗之战士是不是该帮帮你的朋友？”他们强行把锡恩的脑袋按在地上，让他的屁股撅起，然后用手指拨开红肿的后穴，“毕竟他刚才已经帮我们解决过了，不会连好朋友的忙都不愿意帮吧？”

男人们总是揪住那一点不放，并以此为羞辱他的谈资，这让锡恩备受煎熬。但是他看着已经呆滞的水晶公，心情又复杂起来。

他可以隔着布料看到水晶公性器勃起的轮廓，他把脑袋凑过去，伸出舌尖，隔着布料轻轻舔舐着。前列腺液已经渗过，嘴唇可以尝到那个熟悉的味道。锡恩用嘴唇包住顶端用力吸了一下，嘴里弥漫开精液的气味。

“别那么快完事啊，英雄大人的后穴还没有体验过呢，是不是？我们都已经操的松了，可以直接插进去。”男人们争相撩起水晶公的衣服下摆，他们同时对这位水晶都领导者的下体也包含丑陋的好奇心。

水晶公对上锡恩的眼睛，令他惊讶的是英雄那绝望的目光此刻变得柔和，一如在冒险途中他给伙伴的那种眼神。但是他察觉到了英雄眼底极力压抑的不安，于是放弃了抵抗，伸出那只没有结晶化的手触摸锡恩的脸颊。锡恩伸出手，又握住了另一只裹着大块水晶的手臂。

“你该不会嫌弃吧？”锡恩脸上似乎恢复了平日的神采，甚至带点强势的味道，“就像他们说的，现在要进来很容易……”他又补充了一句，颇有点装腔作势的味道。

但锡恩的声线有微不可查的颤抖，水晶公想起自和英雄亲密以来一直让他有点搞不明白的，被英雄深藏于心底极力想要掩饰的部分。

或许这很奇怪，但他感觉现在的锡恩需要他。而他为此感到高兴。于是水晶公对锡恩露出一个微笑。

“谁说就你们俩了，当我们是空气？算了算了，你们要相亲相爱，我们还是不打扰了。请慢用吧，水晶公。”

锡恩被放倒在地上，面朝上对着水晶公，他的双腿被分开，等待对方的进入。水晶公的动作一如既往地温柔，一插入，锡恩的穴肉就缠上熟悉的形状，服帖的包裹住那根猫魅族的性器。水晶公还未尝过英雄这般状态的肉穴，刚刚射过的阴茎马上又精神起来，本人的脸上也涨了一层绯红。

“需要帮忙吗？”不等回答，男人从后面扣住水晶公的腰，他的手伸向水晶公和英雄连接的地方，用掌心蹭了蹭阴茎根部，然后塞了几根手指进去。他的手指在按摩着水晶公的阴茎，让他发出了哀鸣声。男人得寸进尺的屈着指节让手指往锡恩的身体伸出钻了钻，用指尖去凌虐水晶公的龟头。

“他俩都变兴奋了的样子。水晶公的老二上居然也有水晶，摸起来真的是硬的诶。”

男人的手指故意缓慢的摩擦着水晶公的阴茎，以此细细体会水晶公阴茎状态的变化，这令红发的猫魅感到十分窘迫。男人恰恰就是想要水晶公露出这副姿态，见到他的表情更加得意。

“英雄连我的手指也吸得很紧，害得我又硬起来了。”男人故意用滴着前列腺液的鸡巴蹭着水晶公的大腿和屁股，把黏液都蹭在对方身体上，“麻烦水晶公大人让一让，看看英雄大人的肉穴有多能吃。”

男人上前扒住锡恩的后穴，把他的穴口撑开，然后把充血的龟头抵在穴口磨蹭。锡恩察觉到他的意图，挣扎了起来，却被启动了项圈上的魔力纹路，再一次被迫老实了。男人趁锡恩因为以太流的刑罚抽动，把自己的鸡巴挤了进去。锡恩的喉咙里滚出他自己也未听过的音节，腹部甚至被顶起来一小块。

“嘶，水晶公的鸡巴真带劲，刮着老子的，还挺刺激。”

男人用自己的鸡巴去压迫水晶公的阴茎，同时用手去捏对方的屁股。虽然手感不及锡恩的丰满圆润，但也是极佳的体验。他的另一只手轻轻戳了戳英雄的穴口，那边缘的一圈皮肉被撑大到了极限，只有透明的薄薄一层皮，当他用指尖戳动时，锡恩的嗓子里就会发出沉闷又黏糊糊的声响。

“妈的，老子也硬了。”“那你排队等着吧，英雄的屁股客满了！”男人得意的前后活动着胯部，“他俩还真是好搭档，一个因为穴插了两条鸡巴兴奋，一个因为被别的男人用鸡巴蹭兴奋，大人物这么变态，让我们民众感觉生活无望啊。”

锡恩和水晶公成功的被男人用子虚乌有的羞耻和愧疚感好好玩弄了一把。有不耐烦的人瞄准了水晶公的屁股，惊喜的发现这里竟然还没有被使用过。他们肆无忌惮的捅入这个没有经验的生涩小穴，还拿来和英雄的进行一番比较。

“虽然英雄大人之前也表现的和第一次一样可爱，不过他的插进去可舒服多了，这就是有没有经验的区别吧。”他们拽着水晶公的尾巴玩弄着，“不过经历过这次以后你也可以你憧憬的英雄大人一样的，你们或许可以互相插？”

“你倒是动作轻一点。”插着锡恩后穴的男人不满了，水晶公因为增加了后面的刺激，阴茎已经射了好几次，本就空间不多的后穴不断的溢出精液，这让男人的鸡巴开始打滑，况且一般的男性都不会喜欢自己的阴茎泡在另一个男性的精液里。

水晶公趴在英雄的身上，他努力忍受后面被侵犯的痛苦，希望不再为锡恩增加负担。他发现锡恩的眼里闪烁着泪光，这显然与生理盐水有所差别。他在说着什么，只有趴在他身上的水晶公才能听得出他是在说“对不起”。锡恩因为自己之前邀请水晶公的行为感到后悔，负罪感压榨着他的泪腺。水晶公低下头舔着对方因汗水皮肤闪闪发亮的乳肉，他的舌头细致的舔过那柔软的部分，让人联想到舔食奶水的幼猫。这近乎安抚的行为让锡恩暂时停止了喃喃自语，水晶公抱住了他的脖子，“不要难过，”他发现自己此时此刻也只能重复念叨这么一句话。

操弄水晶公的男人发现了他的动作，“看来您还很有余力嘛，我们也要加油了。”男人双手突然用力抓住水晶公的胸部，那是可以在皮肤上留下瘀痕的力道，水晶公疼的叫出了声，他挣扎了一下，附有水晶的阴茎刮擦过另一个阴茎，让那男人倒抽一口气射在了里面。

男人颇为不忿的退了出来，锡恩肿胀的后穴像排水管一样往外流着精液，穴口看起来需要一段时间才能恢复，这样大开的模样实在过于色情，让人们忍不住又上手拨弄了一下。同时操干着水晶公的男人也快到极限了，他使劲掐着水晶公尾巴的根部，手指狠狠刮着对方的屁股缝，然后在中出以后满意的退了出来。

水晶公整个人伏在光之战士的身上，两个流着精液的肉穴叠在一起，富有冲击力的香艳的情景让满足的男人们欣赏了一番后才离去。

光之战士能感觉到水晶公毛茸茸的耳朵尖蹭着自己的下巴，水晶公的嘴唇贴在自己肩膀那儿，对方又舔了舔那里的皮肤，有点像是小动物一样安抚的行为，不知道为什么锡恩那根阴茎就这样射了出来，精液溅在了对方的皮肤上，就像一个忍耐很久的人终于哭出来一样。

水晶公支起身子看着锡恩，他刚刚张嘴，对方也抬起头，嘴唇在他的脖子上蹭了一下。他愣了愣，于是恢复了沉默，埋首于锡恩的颈间落下一吻。

end


End file.
